


Quedate conmigo

by AlmeidaFrost



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Fanfic, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmeidaFrost/pseuds/AlmeidaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de una serie de catastróficos acontecimientos,Nick se encuentra escapando de un edificio derrumbándose,<br/>mientras trata de mantener a salvo a su esposa e hija en camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quedate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mi primer fanfic de zootopia!(el primero en español de este sitio :D),y si...,muy trágico,así que disfrutad y perdonen cualquier error o falla ortográfica por favor.

Era ya de noche, había comenzado a llover y presagiaba un fatídico final a la actual situación .Nick y Judy Wilde corrían lo más posible para huir de la avalancha de cosas que comenzaban a caerles encima. Habían hecho explotar el edificio con ellos dentro.

Hace varias horas Nick había sido comunicado de que Judy había sido raptada  y que su paradero era desconocido. Se creía que fue por una antigua hiena con cuentas pendientes, y todas las pistas daban a que su guarida estaba en una fábrica abandonada al final de la ciudad.

Ahora todo eso quedaba atrás .Luego de adelantarse a los policías, adentrarse en la fábrica y divisa a lo lejos a Judy, que había logrado escapar de la hiena lo único que tenía en mente era reunirse con ella de nuevo y lograr salir lo más rápido posible de ahí pues el edificio se venia abajo.

-¡Judy cuidado!-grito Nick.

Judy reacciono a duras penas lanzándose hacia un cubículo de al lado para ponerse a salvo, justo en el momento que un pedazo de techo del tamaño de una casa aplastara el antiguo cubículo de heno hasta hacerlo polvo.

Nick estaba desesperado, en el anterior cuarto la caída de una maquinaria pesada obligo a Nick y Judy ir por distintos tramos pero lo asustaba la idea que Judy no pudiera soportar la presión de la carrera hacia la salida que se hallaba a varios metros.

Junto con la caída y todo el estrés ocurrido hasta la llegada allí…por dios santo ¡ella estaba embarazada! Puso en peligro a su esposa e hija en camino. ¡Como pudo permitir que tal cosa pasara!...

El siguió corriendo pero vio a su alcance que Judy no estaba a su lado…

-Oh no…-

Se detuvo en seco y corrió en reversa hacia donde le parecía que la vio por última vez, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Podía _verla_ si, más abajo. El piso donde corría se había caído y estaba inmóvil acurrucada en la esquina agarrándose el vientre con fuerza, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y la proximidad de las rocas…

Sin pesarlo dos veces se lanzo del camino seguro hacia ella, toco tierra y tomo a Judy en sus brazos corriendo fuera del agujero justo en el momento que una piedra gigante cayó en la esquina.

-¿Judy estas bien?-susurro Nick, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido débil, lo que asusto aun mas a Nick, se sentó a un lado en la pared dándose un respiro después de toda la adrenalina y se puso a pensar…

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía volver por donde había venido, el camino seguro acababa de ser tapado por una avalancha de cosas y aunque podría escalar por los cables enredados en la pared para atravesarlo por arriba no podía subir con Judy sumado con su peso adicional, ella valía por dos; por otro lado un desastre de tal magnitud no podía pasar desapercibida, estaba seguro que ya llegarían las patrullas y equipos de rescate para sacarlos de ese infierno de metal, quizá solo esperar a que los encuentren…

De repente reparo en Judy, y en cómo no había verificado el daño en ella…

Bajo la mirada, parecía haberse quedado dormida…

Pero no lo estaba…ella miraba hacia algún un punto vacio…señalaba un cuartito de luces rojas que se encontraba a unos pasos, el cuarto de control. Entendió la indirecta, no tomaría mucho tiempo. La tomo en sus brazos y cargo hacia allí.

Dentro por fin pudo tranquilizarse y acostó a Judy en un montón de heno y paja amontonada en la esquina. Fuera ya parecía haberse detenido el derrumbe.

-Despierta cariño, por favor-dijo Nick, acariciando su mejilla, parecía tener fiebre porque tenía la frente caliente y estaba colorada por el esfuerzo de soportar el dolor

Ella lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos con una mirada desesperada-Nick…sácame de aquí, por favor-suplico.

-Tranquila ya vienen por nosotros, solo aguanta un poco mas-le dijo casi en lagrimas, le dolía verla así-¿estás herida, el bebe?-dijo poniendo una pata en su abultado vientre.

-Mi pata…-dijo ella.

Nick levanto un poco su falda y reconoció la contusión, estaba rota, por eso no había sido capaz de correr.

Judy emitió otro gemido de dolor, esta vez más fuerte, preocupándolo aun más.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto él, a lo que ella asintió a modo de respuesta.

La acerco más a su pecho mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente. En ese momento solo podía abrazarla y suplicar que no fuera nada grave, que su esposa e hija estuvieran a salvo.

-Cuando estaba corriendo…el piso se cayó-titubeando comenzó a hablar ella- caí, se rompió mi pata y…un grupo de rocas cayó sobre mi cabeza y barriga, desde entonces me duele.

Su voz había comenzado a perder fuerza y el brillo de sus ojos se perdía.

-No Judy por favor ¡no te duermas!-le grito desesperadamente cuando noto que sus ojos se cerraban, la comenzó a sacudir y ella a duras penas abrió los ojos un poco.

-Nick, fue mi culpa-hablo entrecortadamente en medio de la inconsciencia de sus palabras-nunca debí haber desobedecido las ordenes, apenas faltaba una semana para tener a nuestra hija y ahora…-se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió otra contracción, Nick se apresuro en tomar su mano para darle fuerza de seguir, pero era demasiado, ella soltó un grito de dolor y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Cuando termino solo podía pensar en que el parto se había adelantado y si la ayuda no llegaba estarían perdidos.

Ella levanto la débil mirada hacia Nick-Prométeme que la cuidaras-susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijo, angustiado por las palabras de su esposa.

-Que la protegerás de todo peligro, la veras crecer y convertirse en alguien fuerte y valiente-continuo con la mirada vacía.

-No ¡Tú lo harás!—respondió mirando a sus grandes ojos violeta, que tanto lo cautivaban y ahora lo miraban con tristeza-Nosotros tres juntos…

-No puedo, lo siento-dijo débilmente.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella, anonadado y la abrazo, sintiéndola tan frágil  que podría romperse en cualquier momento, posteriormente acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso con ternura aceptando que podría ser la última vez…

Volvió la mirada y sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo, no respiraba.

\- Judy… ¡despierta!-grito pero no hubo respuesta en el momento que suplicaba que despertase escucho ruidos afuera, y de un golpe abrieron la puerta mientras unos bomberos y médicos ingresaban.

No pudo recordar mucho de lo que paso después de eso, se quedo en estado de shock mientras tomaban a Judy en una camilla de emergencia y se la llevaban de su lado hacia una ambulancia. Muchas voces, sonidos metálicos, lamentos de parte del personal médico sobre la terrible pérdida…


End file.
